The Romulan Revenge
by lizzy-1809
Summary: Elizabeth and Abby are aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise when the Romulan's take revenge. All of the universe is at stake and only one crew can stop it from falling apart. Takes place two years after Star Trek: 2009.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

I stood facing the man I had loved for years. The man whom I would wed tomorrow. The man who had helped me through the death of my parents, Spoko and Zeraphina Nubulae. The man who I thought was my soul mate. The man who now held a gun to my face.

I could only stare in disbelief. "W-W-Why?" I stammered. "Why? I thought you said you loved me…" Andrew, while giving me a look that said _"Shut up. You're making it more difficult for me to kill you." _answered my question.

"Because you are not human enough to satisfy my parents. And I therefore must kill you. It's been done by every man in my family when we found our partners unworthy. Now it's my turn." He didn't even flinch as he said this. The cold wind of winter made me shiver as I looked at him. Tall, handsome, looked almost like the movie star Brendan Fraser. And I fell for him like a mouse falling for the cheese in a trap. Now I was standing in the middle of a dump in Iowa and about to be shot. I tried to reason with him.

"What good would you achieve from killing me?" I asked, tentatively, as not to seem nervous. "What do you want? Money? Fame? Publicity?"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, the sounds echoing in the dump. He seemed to relax as he began to talk. "I will achieve the respect of my parents and my family. I also don't want your money. You see, I will pay for your funeral with money from your bank account. And I could care less about the public's opinion. Only you, my parents, and I will know the truth. And you will be dead."

He began to walk towards me, and I shrunk back, and eventually hit a side of a garbage mound. I could smell the rotting garbage as he began to advance on me with a look in his eyes that rivaled that of Freddy and Jason. He spoke softly, as that would help me calm down! "I love you Liz. So SO much. But you have to understand I can't be with you. I never can be and never will be. This is hurting me as much as it's hurting you. I'm so sorry."

And with that, he promptly pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't any of the rights to Star Trek, but I do own Elizabeth and her parents.

**Chapter 1**

I woke up. In the same dumpster that I had been shot in. Wait? Shot? I quickly stood up and looked down at my feet. Nothing. I felt my whole body. Nothing. Was I going insane? I'm so sure he had shot me. I looked at my watch. It read Dec. 10th. A day after my wedding. The wedding I never attended. So that means, theoretically, he hadn't shot me, I fainted, and I had been lying in a dumpster for two days. I lifted my hand up and stared at my ring. I felt the rage boiling inside of me. Then I felt almost abandoned. I quickly took of the ring I had worn for almost a year and flung it into the abyss of garbage. Hopefully no one will ever see or wear that ring ever again.

I didn't even feel woozy at all, just slightly shaken and breathless from my tirade, if you want to even call it that. I quickly walked out of the dumps and to my car. My baby blue 1970's Camaro. It's a wonder he didn't steal or sell or keep it. I quickly climbed in and reached for my spare key under the seat. I pealed out of the dump, my tires screaming, and headed home.

I reached my house in record time. I didn't want Andrew to think I was still alive, so I parked the car behind my house. I peeked in my side windows, and when I saw no one, unlocked my house with my spare key under the doormat. I never realized how useful these spares would be. My mother had kept 12 spare keys and never had to use them once. Well, she also was never brought by her fiancé to a dump and shot.

I looked at my answering machine, and noticing the 20 or more calls on it, quickly ignored them. I decided that if I miraculously disappeared, no one would ever think I'm alive. I was doing this mostly for Andrew and his parents. I decided to leave today. I took my spare suitcase that the government had asked everyone to have in case of an alien attack, like the one that happened two years ago. I also took toiletries and other nessicities that I could cram in my suitcase. I also brought my journal to record my experiences in my new life. It was then that I realized I was crying. "Well, of course you are!" I muttered."You're leaving the only home you've ever known!" I was going to need money, so I grabbed all of my money and credit cards from the safe behind the family portrait in the hall. I stared one last time at the picture of my family. I could see myself in my mother, and my father. I had my mother's piercing blue eyes, but a tad softer and almost happier. I did have my father's Vulcan ears (just small points, nothing noticeable at first glance) though, and his tall, lean body shape. I was almost six feet tall. I sighed. I would never see any of this ever again. I took out my camera from my suitcase and took a picture of the family portrait. I then proceeded to take pictures of every room in the house. When I had completed this, I went outside and took pictures of the playground and the backyard where I had played all my life. I can still see the scratches on the slide and swings were Anna, my childhood friend, and I had played. I then solemnly walked back inside, almost as if was in a funeral. I quickly grabbed my suitcase and my travel bag. I had a last minute thought to take everything in the family safe. My travel bag was relatively empty, so I dumped it all in there before heading out the door.

I dumped the suitcase in my trunk and took one last look at my house. Bad idea. I crumpled to the ground and stared at my house for who knows how long. I was sobbing and shivering. I realized I needed my parka. I decided to grab my parent's jackets as well. My father's was built to last a winter in Vulcan and my mother's for a winter in Colorado and Alaska. I half dragged, half-stumbled outside and got inside the car. I headed out and drove away from my old life and into my new life.

XXX

I was almost begging my conscience to let me eat. I had been driving for two days, my only stops for gas and to relive myself. I hadn't eaten, and when I came upon a bar, I decided it was good enough. I parked and quickly checked myself in the mirror. My eyes weren't puffy and red, but my hair was a wreck. I quickly combed my brunette locks and tied them up with a pony that I kept on my wrist. I then climbed out of the car and heading inside.

I was greeted with cigarette smoke and the smell of alcohol. I couldn't even hear myself think because the music and talking were so loud. I headed the main bar, and found a seat near the corner. I noticed cadets from the space station, as well as some aliens. But most people where normal humans. Like me. I was about to order when I heard some commotion from the back of the restaurant/bar. I turned around like all of my neighbors and stared as some space crew hauled off a very rejected looking man. He kept muttering, "Not her. Not her." When they were outside, the bar came back to life. The music turned back on super loud and the talking re-began. I turned around to find the bartender looking at me.

"You want anything, doll." He asked, his eyebrows wiggling. _Pervert_, I thought.

"Yes please. Just a shot of vodka." Even though I thought vodka as the most horrendous drink to ever be invented, I decided it was the best drink to assist in erasing memories than any other. I was quickly served and, for reasons I can't understand, I just stared at it. I was willing myself to take and drink and forget, but my hands were not complying. I felt almost paralyzed. My feet worked though, so I told the bartender I needed to go to the bathroom.

I walked in the family bathroom since the others were occupied. I locked the door and stared at myself in the mirror. I was a total wreck. I looked like I had been dragged on the highway for hours. I had on dirty, probably smelly clothes. I sat down on the toilet and began to sob. I felt abandoned and alone. I had this gut-wrenching pain like I needed to be doing something other than sitting in a bar drinking vodka. I was about to open the door when someone else did. I ran into something very yellow and muscular. I quickly backed away and looked up. The most handsome man I had ever seen was standing before me. He was wearing the yellow shirt of Captain in the Star Fleet. He also had blue eyes and very tasseled brownish-blond hair. He had a smile plastered on his face, and looked vaguely familiar. I decided he probably thought I was dork since I had been standing there just staring at him.

"I'm so sorry," was all I could muster. He smiled warmly.

"It's okay." He said, but noticing my clothing and hair, asked me the question I didn't want to answer. "You okay? You look pale…."

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken." I tried to go around him but he stuck his arm out. He had this genuine concern written on his face, like I actually meant something to him.

"You don't look fine. I'm having my doctor look at you." I was thinking "_What doctor?" _as he led me outside and into a group of Star Fleet officers. They all smiled at him and, noticing me, stood up and closed the distance between us. They all had concern written on their faces. I mean, I had just met them and already they were being hospitable.

"Captain! Who's this?" This was asked by an African American woman who also looked vaguely familiar.

The man they called Captain leaned down and quietly asked me my name. "Elizabeth." I responded.

"This is Elizabeth. She needs medical attention."

"No I don't!" I retorted. My legs then decided to collapse so the Captain had to carry my whole 120 lbs. He set me down on the chairs that had recently been occupied by the crew. A man with brown hair and a kind face came up and kneeled in front of me.

"My name is…John." I noticed some hesitation. Before I could ponder this he spoke again. "I'm the doctor Captain was speaking about. Now I needed to check your blood pressure." He quickly checked my blood pressure and frowned when he saw the results. "How long has it been since you've eaten anything?" he asked almost tentivavely. I was afraid to answer. If I counted the days when I was unconscious, it was almost 5 days since I had last eaten. Oh-oh.

"Five days?" I said tentavelty, almost as if my voice was walking on thin ice. The shock on all their faces said volumes.

"F-f-f-five days?!" The doctor spluttered. He turned around and stared in disbelief at the rest of the crew. The Captain nodded his head and the doctor quickly stood me up. He started speaking quickly, quietly, and authoritative. "Elizabeth, show us to your car. We will get your stuff, and then you're coming with us. You need medical attention and I'm not letting you die because you don't want to eat. Do you understand?"

I nodded and then lead the way. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the car. I saw two of the men take my luggage and the jackets. One man, a Vulcan like me, whose face was masked by calm, shook his head in disbelief when he saw my father's jacket. I quickly loosened my hair to cover my slightly pointy ears. John quickly pulled me towards the woods, and when noticing my struggling, said, "We are not going kill you. Our ship is here." He pulled me through the woods for 10 minutes. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face, and was stumbling like a mad woman. I couldn't even hear the crew behind us unless they spoke quietly or one grunted under the weight of my suitcase. I could eventually see a light ahead of us, and when we cleared the final trees, I saw an enormous, sleek, silver Star Fleet ship. I couldn't immediately see a name on it, but I barely had time to look before John pulled me into the cargo hold.

I could not stop staring at the ship's interior. I was appalled and excited. No one was allowed on a Star Fleet ship unless they had relatives aboard, or they were retired Star Fleet officers/members. I qualified for neither. I felt almost giddy. I was on a Star Fleet Ship! When we reached the deck the Captain led and everyone greeted him with genuine surprise. _He must be a good Captain,_ I thought, _to earn the respect of every member on his ship. _At the elevator, we separated. John and I turned before the elevators and the rest got on the elevators. I decided I could ask a question.

"Where does that elevator go?"

"To the main deck. That is the command central where the Captain and the top officers reside. I'm the head medical officer, but my place is the infirmary." John didn't change his stride as he walked into the infirmary. All inside stopped as the cadets saluted their head. John quickly waved them on and led me to a table/bed in the back. He set me down and took out a bunch of tools and needles from under the bed and set them beside me. He put of a pair of gloves and stood before me.

"Now, please kindly explain to me why your blood sugar and pressure are too below normal and why on earth you haven't eaten in FIVE DAYS?!"

"Well, you see, ummmmmmmm…" how was I supposed to explain that someone tried to shoot me? And that I needed to get as far away from Iowa as possible.

"I'm waiting Elizabeth." He put his hands on his hips and started tapping his foot like an impatient parent. I was about to begin when the announcement cut me off.

"Attention, this is your Captain speaking. We will leave Earth in 5 minutes. Please ready the engines and have everyone strapped in. First Officer Spok will be coming around shortly to check the engine for malfunctions. Kirk out."

So the Captain's last name was Kirk. Kirk? Where have I heard that name before? And why does the whole crew look familiar? Before I could ponder this, John put a sedative in my neck, and I promptly fell asleep.

Thanks for reading guys! I enjoyed the movie Star Trek and decided I had some questions that needed to be answered. Or things I felt needed to be resolved. So anyway, thanks again for reading! Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy Elizabeth's growing story! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the right's to Star Trek. Sadness….

**Chapter 2**

I could hear voices. Friendly, soothing voices. I tried to move, but my body wouldn't move. I couldn't distinctly hear John and the Captain. The Captain! My eyes bolted open. Kirk? Right? I franticly looked around, and when seeing John and Kirk on the other side of the infirmary, quietly got out of bed. I needed to get to my journal. That was in my bedroom. That journal contained something on Kirk. I remembered writing it down….

I quietly sneaked under a bed as Captain Kirk and John walked by, talking about the increasing immunity to vaccines. Boring. I then sneaked out into the hall. I was so glad I found the cadets closet before I found someone to ask where the sleeping bunks are. I wanted to blend in, not stand out. I went to a closet labeled spares and grabbed a red top and skirt. They had shoes, but the shelve label "Stockings" was empty. Hopefully they wouldn't notice. I quickly dressed, and finding a bag, quickly put my very dirty and smelly clothes inside. I stepped outside and seeing someone in yellow, quickly saluted like I had seen the cadets do on the night I arrived. He quickly passed, and I roamed on until I found someone in red. I tapped them on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the sleeping quarters are. I'm new and I'm positively lost." I put on a dumb, but sweet, look to validate my point.

"Yes I do," she responded. She turned me in the direction opposite the way I came from. "Just go down that hall until you reach an elevator with seven buttons on the outside right panel. Then press the second to last button, and you'll be on your way."

"Thanks so much!" I waved as I left, and saw her shake her head in amusement. I quickly went down the hall, my shoes clacking on the tile. I found the elevator, and after pressing the correct button, waited for it to open. I heard someone approaching from behind so I quickly looked over. It was the same woman I had just talked to. She seemed breathless. She began to talk rapidly.

"The inspector will round the corner in 15 seconds. Make sure you have some stockings by lunch time. And don't forget, that lunch today is later than expected. And if you need anything, just come find me."

And with that, she pushed me unto the elevator and quickly closed the doors just as the inspector rounded the corner.

The music in the elevator was supposed to be soothing, but it just made me jumpy. Any minute now John or the Captain will find me missing. And come looking for me. I needed to find my journal. Fast. When the elevator doors finally opened, I got out so fast I hit another person.

"Oops! I'm so sorry. I'm, uh, claustrophobic." I said as I turned the corner. _Well that went well. Now everyone knows to avoid me because I'm claustrophobic. _

I was walking down the hall and noticed the name plates on the doors. They were in alphabetical order. I went to the "N" section, hoping find my name. Nothing. I rounded the next corner and heard someone talking. I heard snippets as I moved closer to hear.

"…you're in room 762 with, ummm, Elizabeth Nebulae. You're code is 5248. Now this room is for guests of the Captain, Mrs. Nebte, so you better - " I didn't hear anymore as I heard the man gasp. I heard his clipboard beep and I peeked around the corner. A tall African American was talking to a girl who looked to be uninterested in the ship itself and the man in front of her. She was short, but very skinny, and seemed to like black. A lot. She was wearing a black t-shirt, black pants with skulls on the butt pockets, and black converse. I almost sighed. I would kill for a pair of converse. As he turned to talk to the girl, I slipped my shoes off. I needed to be quiet for this stunt to be pulled off. "Ms. Nebte, if Ms. Nebulae shows up at your door, please tell us. She's missing! She -"

I quickly ran the other way before someone caught me listening. I thought furiously. Room 762. I looked at the doors as I ran past them. 543…567….610…659. I had a long way to go. I was so glad that the corridor had a lot of turns. It hid me better. I began to look at the doors again. 710….750…..765. I skidded to a stop. I turned and walked to room 762. I looked at the keypad. I heard quiet footsteps and the loud popping of bubble gum. I quickly punched in the code and ran in just as I heard someone turn the corner. I locked the door and waited anxiously as the footsteps approached. I heard the familiar beeping as someone punched in a code. I faintly heard the computer say "Locked. Please ask an officer for help." I heard her quietly curse. I knew it was Ms. Nebte. I heard her walk away, and I turned back to the task at hand.

My room had a central dining room with three adjoining passages. Two led to a bedroom and one to a bathroom. I looked in one, and seeing the black and red suitcases with skulls and crossbones all over it, decided this was Ms. Nebte's room. I turned around and headed to the room directly opposite. My suitcase was sitting on my bed. I sighed in relief. I opened the suitcase and quickly found my journal. It had a picture of Anna and I on the front, and on the back was the picture of my family reunion that happened a year before my parents died. I opened it, and began to scan the pages. Most of it was emotions I had after my parent's death. Some was ranting. And the other portion either about Andrew and his family (now #1 on my hit list) or it was empty. I kept skimming my journal until I hit a date. Two years earlier. I kept skimming until I found what I was looking for. I read the statement in my journal.

XXX

_ …..Abby came over today. She brought great news from Andrew and his family. She also came to get me so we could go on a shopping spree. I will love having her as a sister in law. She really is the greatest. _

_ So as we were driving to the mall, she explained to me about the fall of the Romulan Nero and his crew to the young Captain James T. Kirk. She also explained about a Vulcan named Spock, the first officer, and how the world was saved due the combined bravery of the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise. It was an altogether fascinating story, but I had no idea how accurate her information was. So I asked her. And she retorted that she was dating a man named Bones McCoy, the doctor on the U.S.S. Enterprise. I guess I seemed disinterested when she began to describe how hot he was and his accomplishments because she changed the subject to the latest Hollywood star she had met at her father's monthly meetings with film producers. I zoned out, thinking of how Abby can really make you want to strangle her sometimes and about my mother and father on their road trip to the Florida Keys. They were taking it slow and they had last written 2 days ago from Denver, Colorado. I hope they would be ok….._

_ Liz_

XXX

I sat down heavily. So now I was on the U.S.S. Enterprise with the famous Captain James T. Kirk and First Officer Spock. And whatever happened to Bones McCoy, the famous doctor? And when did Abby stop dating him? And who is this John?

As these questions were running through my mind, I heard a commotion outside. I walked closer to the door. I heard someone punch in a code and the computer responded with, "Captain. Please punch in the code again to override the lock." I gasped. Sugar! I was not going to be caught now. I ran and hid in my bedroom, under my bed. I also took my journal with me, as a precaution. I didn't want him to be reading my innermost thoughts and about him and Spock. He would think I'm a stalker. I heard the door open and two pairs of feet walk in. I heard the deep, monotone voice of someone say, "Jim. You don't think she's here, do you? She doesn't have the code. Alexi said he gave it to only Amy Nebte. She is probably exploring the ship. Let's check the engine room and with Scottie."

"You check the engine room with Scottie. I have a feeling she's on this floor. We need to find her before the vaccine McCoy gave her runs out of control. I'll see you on deck." I heard the other person leave and I remained quiet. I heard him walking around, inspecting the area, and then I heard the door shut and get locked. I peeked out from under the bed and seeing no shoes, sighed very loudly. Then I felt the dust ruffle leave my hands and suddenly I was looking into a pair of very blue eyes.

OH-OH. Now she has to face Captain Kirk alone….don't worry, she'll survive. :P But I ask that you please review. Just to see how I'm doing. Thanks in advance!


	4. Chapter 4

Het guys! No reviews yet, but the story is on some reader's Favorite List! Yay! So I'd like you all to know, From now on, I will be changing the view points between Elizabeth, Jim, and Abby. And maybe Spock. So anyway, enjoy this next segment, told by Abby.

Disclaimer: I don't Star Trek. I do, however, own Elizabeth and Abby. :) And I don't own the Fray. :(

Chapter 3

I was waiting outside the Chapel de St. Michelangelo in Iowa where my best friend Liz was supposed to marry my brother, Andrew. I was dressed in normal clothes with my fiery red hair loose around my shoulders. I was so freaking cold! And, I was freaking out! I mean, did she just leave on the day of her wedding. Andrew told me she was at the dress rehearsal last night, but I was sick and couldn't go. I just had this feeling, this "women's intuition" that something wasn't right. I had never trusted my brother, ever since he had lied to me in 5th grade about my friend Jacob. Jacob had moved away and he had been steadily writing me letters. What I didn't know was that he had died on the plane crash going to his new home in Colorado. It had been months since the accident and Andrew had been writing me the letters. He even went so far as to throw out the funeral "invite" that was addressed to me. I vowed from that day on never to trust him again. And on many occasions, I was glad not to have trusted him. But still, would Andrew and Liz have eloped? Liz always told me she wanted a traditional wedding, in a church, with a big reception (or festival as she put it) to follow. Liz wouldn't plan a whole wedding and then elope, right?

I decided to put my tracking skills to the test. I left the church in my black Audi and drove the ten minutes to my childhood friends building. Or more appropriately called the police station. My good friend Jeremy is an off-duty FBI agent that is working at the police station in my town. He could help me find Liz, and if he couldn't, no one else could. I quickly walked up the stairs into a sparsely populated lobby of the police station. I walked up to James, Jeremy's private secretary, and gave him a look that said _call Jeremy right now or you're dead meat. _Jeremy personally came out not two seconds later and very ungracefully dragged me into his office. He plopped me down opposite his desk and when he had sat himself down, looked me in the eye and said, "Shoot".

"Liz is gone." I started out, almost apprehensive. I just had this feeling it was Andrew who cause all of this, and Jeremy need to know.

"Gone? Like vanished?" He asked, appalled.

"Yes and Andrew told me she was at the dress rehearsal last night. But Liz wouldn't leave me alone on her wedding day. She would have at least called…" I tapered off. I looked at the floor almost as if in pain, which I clearly was. I faintly heard Jeremy get out of his chair and come and hug me. I realized I was crying. He held me in his embrace for what felt like an eternity before he spoke to me.

"Tell me everything you know", he murmured in my neck.

"She's gone without a trace…..and Andrew, well, shit. I…. I have this feeling that Andrew is lying to me. Oh, Jeremy, you don't think she ran away and he's gone after her, do you?" I still had tears dripping down my face, but now I was calm and collected after finally getting the burden off my chest.

"I don't know anything for sure, but let me take you to her house. I have a feeling you may be right…" He didn't need to say anymore. He didn't trust Andrew either. Andrew had not only lied to him, but committed some serious crimes while lying to him. If my parents weren't filthy rich, Andrew might have had a life sentence. Which was fine by me. If I felt they wholly knew what they were doing, then I felt they should serve out their punishment.

I got into Jeremy's truck when we left the building. I didn't want Andrew to patrolling the premises and see my car pull up, or even worse, see the police car pull up. Then I would really be in a shit-hole. As we drove along, I messed with his radio, a soothing technique I use a lot. I was rapidly changing the channels if I didn't like the song. Finally, my favorite band came on. The Fray with _Never Say Never _came on. It soothed me tremendously for what was to await our arrival at Liz's house.

I didn't even need to give Jeremy directions. He found her house within ten minutes. The house was a Victorian set among brick apartments. But it was off to the side, and had this immediate "Home" look to it. I always enjoyed Liz's house: comfortable, welcoming, and friendly. I walked up the porch steps, trailing Jeremy, and waited as he knocked on the door. Minutes passed in silence. He finally, without looking at me, held out his hand for the spare key he knew I carried. I handed it over to him, feeling like a traitor the whole time. I also felt almost like an intruder, breaking into her home, but then again, it was the only way to find her. I stepped back as Jeremy unlocked the door with my spare key Liz gave me a year ago to watch her cat (which is now my cat). She never asked for it back and I've always had it. I let Jeremy in first, afraid to find a suicidal Liz watching me from her final place in midair. I was also afraid to find her dead, or even worse, murdered. _Stop that Abby right now! _I bereted myself. _She is fine! She's just probably sick or something…_ The antagonist side of me said _Well, why didn't she call? She is perfectly capable. Or why didn't she answer the door. Cause she is - _I quickly shook my thoughts from my head. Liz was here. Somewhere.

"Would you like me to check upstairs?" Jeremy asked, breaking the heavy silence. I shook my head. 

"No. I want to check. She might have left something…anything to give me a clue." He nodded and went off into the living room. I slowly turned to the stairs and, as if walking to the guillotine, began the walk upstairs. Her stairs had always creaked, but as if guessing my thoughts, were silent. I arrived at the top of the stairs and stared at the room across from me. The guest bedroom. I walked in slowly and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. I was careful not touch anything in case she had been murdered. When I was satisfied that nothing was out of the ordinary, I proceeded to Liz's room. What I saw was chaos.

Liz's overly neat room looked like someone was frantically trying to get everything of importance out of the room. Her emergency suitcase was gone, as where her toiletries and her precious heirlooms/jewelry. I peeked in the bathroom and noticed that all her medicine had been taken and her vitamins that she took religiously were gone too. I began to sense that she left on her own accord, which of course ruled out kidnapping. I decided to IM Andrew on my phone to see where he was…maybe they eloped after all. Unfortunately, Liz did get very bad stage fright.

**Abbster12**: Hey bro! Where are you?

**Drew7543: **In Boise. Chilling with my bros? Why?

**Abbster12: **Just wondering if you were home. I forgot to feed Samira.

**Drew7543: **She's your own damn cat. Besides, even if I was home, I probably wouldn't feed her.

**Abbster12: **Thanks Drew. :( Anyway, sorry; just checking. TTYL.

**Drew7543: **Whatever.

Well, that was a shitty conversation. I really hated Andrew right now. I mean, his fiancé is missing and he's in Boise? What a jerk. Probably broke it off since he couldn't play with her like he did with Susan before she moved. I sighed. Well, at least we know she's not with Andrew. I was missing Liz desperately; so desperately in fact that I sat on her bed and cried. I really hated Andrew. So much. His didn't even care. Not one bit. It made me cry harder. Just then, an idea hit me. I checked around her closet. I checked every drawer in her bedroom. When I didn't find her cell phone, I decided to text her. I had ISETU (In Space and in Earth Texting Universally) coverage, so it shouldn't be a problem. Even if she was in another galaxy, I would be able to text her. So I quickly texted

_Hey! Where on Earth are you? I'm missing you so much and Andrew even missed your wedding. He says he's in Boise. Are you with him? Please answer me Liz. I'm with Jeremy at your house looking for you. Please respond, not matter how late. Love, Abby _

Little did I know, somewhere in the universe, on the U.S.S. Enterprise, Liz was receiving my text.

Thanks for reading! And thanks for listening to Abby curse. I feel it fit's her personality. Anyway, please tell me if you like the split point of views, or would you rather have just Liz's or Abby's? Please read and review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't update over Christmas and the summer, but I was in a remote location with no Wi-Fi and no computer. Sorry. But I'm back and will continue updating! :) I decided to tell this part of the story in both Elizabeth's and Jim's view, so just watch out when I change it….

Chapter 4

_Elizabeth_

_**I felt the dust ruffle leave my hands and suddenly I was looking into a pair of very blue eyes. **_I gasped in surprise and tried to back away, only to feel my feet hit the wall behind me. I continued to look at the captain with the classical deer-in-the-headlights-look and something that felt like mock horror. I heard him chuckle through the fog of my shock. I tried to calm myself down. Then I remembered that he had said. Something about a vaccine and it's losing control. I started to panic in the inside and just whispered a simple question.

"What will happen if the vaccine runs out of control?" I squeaked, probably looking like a terrified small animal under the bed. I heard the captain chuckle again.

"Nothing." I sighed so loudly in relief. He chuckled, a sound I kind of liked, and continued. "I was trying to make you make a sound that I could hear. I had a hunch you would be here, but I wanted to be 100% sure. I also saw your shadow when I was inspecting, which proved me correct." He faintly smiled at this. So he had confidence. Maybe he could share some? He continued. "So answer me this question, Elizabeth. Why on Earth would you be hiding?"

"Well…..you see, ummmm…" I was racking my brain for an answer. Would a famous, no legendary captain understand that I was scared about what would happen to me and that my first instinct is to run…especially after what happened with Will.

"You can trust anyone on this ship Elizabeth. Not one of us is going to hurt you in any way. If there is something you need to talk about, tell us, ok?" His voice got very soft, yet serious. I understood that he was trying to help, but I felt I wasn't ready yet for that kind of trust. I continued to listen. "Bones is worried sick about you. Your nutrition and blood sugar levels were so below normal that you had to receive 20 vitamin boosts just to get back to normal. I think you went through something and Bones is determined to find out what it is so he can help you." His eyes portrayed no evil or unkindness. Just concern, and maybe some empathy? I sighed. Might as well tell him.

"Look, Captain Kirk, your crew has been wonderful and kind to me and it's very nice and hospitalable of you to let me stay here, but I can't trust you with my story. I just…..can't," I finished lamely. I hung my head, ashamed, but on one hand hoping in a way he would press me to tell him so I could finally tell someone, and on the other hoping he would just leave me alone. Instead, he took a different approach.

He cleared his throat and I looked up to meet his piercing gaze. He lightly smiled and said, "Well, if you won't tell a story, I will. Maybe you'll feel comfortable then.

"I was born on a pod leaving the U.S.S. Kelvin as it was being attacked by the Romulan Nero. My father never got to hold me, never got to see me. He only heard my cries, and over the intercom, named me. He died not 10 seconds later, saying 'I love you' to my mother before crashing the ship into the Romulan's ship to disable the weapons and help the pods escape. My mother was distraught, and knowing I needed a father, married a man named Carl. I hated my step-father because he didn't treat my mother well and on some occasions, beat me." Here Captain Kirk began to clench his fists and voice became strained. "I drove his car over the edge of a cliff when I was 10 and never regretted it. Years later, I was at a bar and got in a fight with some star fleet cadets. Admiral Pike, at the time Captain Pike, broke it up and later told me about my father and how he hoped I would follow him. I joined up with Star Fleet the next day, and three years later, was on my way to answer a distress call from Vulcan. The rest is just fighting the bad guys and winning. And here I am today. " He smiled. "Will you tell me your story now?"

I sighed. Why not. I mean, what did I have to lose? I began softly. "I was born on the planet Vulcan-"

"What?" Captain Kirk exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm part Vulcan. My dad was full-Vulcan." I faintly smiled. Kirk just shook his head in amusement and gestured for me to continue my story.

"As I said, I was born on Vulcan, but was moved here when I was 3. I led a pretty normal life and loved it. I did travel a lot with my family, but other than that and sports, I was pretty much free. My life turned upside down when I met Will." I paused unable to go on. Captain Kirk just grabbed my hand and faintly squeezed it. It gave me some courage, so I continued. "I met Will at a party at one of my friend's sorority houses. We talked the whole night, and I thought he was the one. I began dating him two weeks later and loved it. He was sweet and caring, yet he somewhat of a temper that I failed to see. After about 6 months, his real personality showed. He was abusive and mean and just downright sexist. He beat me all the time when I didn't do something right and while he did it, kept saying 'Women should be property! Women should have no rights!' I was afraid of leaving him for fear of what he would do to me. One day he caught with a DUI and was sent to prison for 10 years. I happily left and became independent. Then I met Abby. She became my best friend and one day, she invited me over for dinner. I met her brother Andrew that night, and we fell in love. I kept seeing replays of Will inside my head, but he didn't change. I got engaged to him and one day before our wedding he promised to take me to dinner. I followed him, and he lead me to a dumpster, There he proceeded to tell me his parents took back their blessing and therefore, according to his family's rule, he had to kill me. I fainted out of shock, and when I woke up, promptly left." I took a deep breath; Captain Kirk still held my gaze with unwavering eyes. "Well, I drove like the wind and...well, you know the rest."

The silence that filled the room could have been cut by a knife, laser, or...well, any sharp object in general. Just then my phone beeped. Loudly. Jim gestured to me that I should answer my phone. I pulled it out, only to see a haunting message from Abby on Earth.

_Hey! Where on Earth are you? I'm missing you so much and Andrew even missed your wedding. He says he's in Boise. Are you with him? Please answer me Liz. I'm with Jeremy at your house looking for you. Please respond, not matter how late. Love, Abby_

I silently showed it to Jim. When he was done reading, I began telling him about Abby.

"She's my best friend. She helped me get over Will and.." I started crying and sniffling. Gosh, I was a MESS. "She's always been there for me. And now, I'm gone." I sat in silence for a minute. Then I met his gaze with unwavering eyes. "Jim, I need to go home."

He grabbed my hand, and surprisingly, I didn't flinch. Wow, it took me almost 4 months before I got used to Andrew grabbing my hand. Jim looked at me and sighed. He ran his free hand through his hair. "Elizabeth, I don't know how to tell you, but...well, I can't send you back. We are too far from Earth."

I stared at him. "T-t-t-too far?" I sputtered. "But, can't you use THE TRANSPORTER?" I was practically screaming at him.

Jim grabbed the sides of my face. He slowly rubbed circles on my cheeks with his thumbs until I calmed down.

XXX

_Jim _

I had never been so infatuated with a woman before. Not even when I tried to impress Uhura at the bar almost 5 years ago. This wonder in front of me was beautiful; she had chestnut mane that seem to bring out her serious, dark brown eyes. Her Vulcan tipped ears gave her a pixie look, while her Vulcan nose seemed to give her a cold calculating look. But she was anything but cool and calculating; she was warm and funny and beautiful and...scared. The look in her eyes when I pulled the dust ruffle up mirrored sheer terror; I had never seen that look. Ever. Not even when Spock found out that Uhura might have died giving birth to her twins last year. Well, I never expected Spock to be scared about anything in the first place, but still.

As I held her beautiful face in my hands, I felt something turn within me. I then realized what it was. Love.

I looked into her eyes. She asked me something, and it was then I realized I wouldn't be able to say no. She asked me to transport her friend to the Enterprise. I nodded, and she smiled.

Please R&R! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! :) Ok, so I really didn't switch the POV last chapter much, but this time, I will! I'm going between Spock, Jim, and possibly Abby. Since we have not heard from our dear friend Abby yet, let's begin in her POV.

Disclaimer: I own anything that doesn't seem familiar to you.

Chapter 5 – _Abby_

I stood up from Liz's bed and took one last, longing look around her house. I had a feeling I might never see it again. I took a big breath, and realizing I needed fresh air, ran down the stairs with blurry eyes. I plopped down next to Jeremy and began to pour my heart out to him. Every emotion was said. Every worry was said. Every frustration was said. Eventually, I quieted down. Jeremy put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Don't worry about Liz. She's fine. She's always gotten out of trouble before, and this time is no different. Don't fret." He began to rub his hand up and down my arm, quieting and comforting me.

We sat there until it grew dark. Sighing, I stood up and told him I needed a hot shower, Advil, and some hot chocolate. He quietly hugged me goodbye, got in his car, and left me. I got in my car slowly, not wanting to leave Liz's house. Something about her house was oddly comforting. Nothing in my house, correct that, life had ever been comforting. My parents hated my rebellious attitude. My brother lied to me. My grandparents gave my brother expensive gifts; I got a card with $5. My aunts and uncles doted on his charm, his attitude, his career, his life in general. They hated me for my personality, my looks, my rebellious attitude-pretty much my life in general. Liz was the only person in the world that looked passed that and became my closest friend. She made me feel like a human being.

I started crying again. I shut the door and locked it, and started the car. As the car started, the radio started, playing that song, "Hello Good Morning" by Dirty Money. I started crying harder. Liz loved that song. She said that song gave her heartbeat. I smiled weakly at that memory.

I pulled out of her driveway and drove to my apartment. I pretty much fell in the shower and tripped into bed. I immediately fell asleep into a deep sleep. Little did I know, I would wake up on a different planet...

XXX

_Jim _

"...and so, we need to get Abby. Pronto." I stared at Spock, waiting for his reply. It didn't matter that I was captain; I always asked for Spock's approval and he mine. We respected that – most of the time. And right now, I really wished I hadn't asked.

Spock raised his eyebrow. I do believe that is the only emotion he is capable of when he is in his "Spock Mode". When he's around Uhura and his kids, he's a normal guy. Too bad I didn't ask him when Jara and Levi were here.

"You want me to allow you to pull Liz's friend of Earth to here because Liz NEEDS her? Let me ask you this, Jim. Did I ever pull someone off another planet because it was _needed?_" I sighed.

"No." I braced myself for his logic – which I knew would be right.

"Then why begin now? It's not an emergency, is it? Plus, we would have to warp closer if we wanted to get her onto the ship. Not making spare time for our plans to meet up with the Admiral."

I rubbed my temples. I raised my head so I could look him straight in the eyes. I had to try one last time.

XXX

_Spock_

Jim looked me in the eyes. I knew he was regretting coming to me about Liz's friend when my children weren't around. I could see him thinking hard. Finally, he spoke.

"I feel something when I'm with her, Spock. I think I feel a connection. I just...can't say no. And the way she asked...Spock, please. Let me do this for her. I have to earn her respect before I can ask her out. Please." The last words came out struggled, ragged, and quiet. I immediately put my hand on his shoulder. I felt my human side coming around. I knew I had agreed, and I opened my mouth. Jim deserved someone.

"Jim, all you had to do was say please. Of course you can. But remember, I'm doing it because I can tell you're falling for her, and it reminds me of myself when I met Uhura."

Jim's eyes lit up. He gave me hug tight enough to make me catch my breath. He whispered his thanks and ran off, most likely to meet Liz and tell her the news. I settled down to work out some charts, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Uhura with a smile.

"That was really nice of you to help Jim. I know it's not logical, but you did it for him." She kissed me. "I'm so proud." I kissed her back and she smiled while walking back to her post. I could see Sulu staring at me and I ignored it. He wasn't used to the "unemotional Spock" showing emotion in public. I almost chuckled.

XXX

_Abby _

I woke up to my ringtone. I groggily sat up, and after rubbing my tired eyes, checked the time. _2:41? _ Who was calling me at 2:41? I picked up my phone from the bedside table and saw the Caller ID picture. I gasped. Liz? I quickly answered.

"Liz?"

"Hey Abby. Sorry about the whole 'disappearing act'. I'll tell you about it when you come here and – "

"Woah! Hold up sister! Here? Here where? New Zealand or something? What happened to you? I'm worried sick, and the only relief I get is a midnight phone call?"

She sighed. I knew she was exasperated. "Abby, listen to me. I need you to pack clothes. Just pack stuff up for a couple weeks, and be ready in 15 minutes. Ok? I'll explain it later. Oh, and don't freak out if you see white around you. Just stand right at the foot of your bed, ok?"

I looked at the phone in disbelief. I put it back to my ear. "Ok, alright, at 3 am then?"

She sighed with relief. "Yes, 3. I'll see you soon!"

I clicked the phone off and scrambled around the room. I put a jeans, Converse, and a sweater. It had gotten progressively colder overnight. I scrambled to the four corners of my room and packed my suitcase. At 2:57 I was packing toiletries. At 3 am, I was standing at the foot of my bed, suitcase in hand and holding my breath. At 3:01, white lights began to dance around my body. I held back a scream and did what Liz told me to do – stand still. I began to see my body parts disappear and felt a tug as I was pulled from Earth into oblivion.

XXX

_Jim_

Liz was clapping her hands in anticipation. She had screamed, jumped into arms, and squeezed the living daylights out of me when she heard Abby was allowed to come. I didn't mind. Anything to get Liz to trust me. Well, she had told me about Will and Andrew, so the whole Abby thing was getting me points. Sulu had certainly grumbled about U-turning and warping back almost 3 days worth of travels, but he did it when I told him we would bypass his ex-girlfriends planet by warping both ways.

But of course, right after Abby appears on the transporter, the ship goes black and Sulu shouts "Romulan's spotted Captain!" in my ear piece. I sighed heavily. Over the havoc and chaos in the dark ship, I thought to myself, Could my life get any better?


End file.
